Episode 3273 (2nd September 1991)
Plot Angie considers the £10 shopping voucher an insult and rips it up. Martin points out to Gail that if she died, Ivy or Audrey would have the kids as he has no rights. She accuses him of moral blackmail. Reg proudly displays the Herbert Crabtree memorial shield that the float won. Steph returns to No.6 for her clothes while Des is at work and finds Phyllis cleaning. Phyllis rings Des and tells him that his wife is back. Curly demands that Reg pay Angie as she put £306 of her own money into the float. Reg refuses as the event was for charity. Phyllis stalls Steph until Des arrives. Steph gives Des five minutes to say his piece but walks out when he tries to get physical. He accepts that he's lost her and tells Steph that she's welcome to come back when she and Simon are history. Steph drives off, leaving Des with the house. Curly takes the shield as ransom until Angie is paid. Reg agrees to pay Angie's expenses but not her £100 fee. Angie is pleased when Curly hands her a cheque for £306 and £100 in cash. Alma and Audrey decide to go to night school. Alma persuades Audrey to join a Spanish class with her. Angie works out that the cash was Curly's and returns it to him. Des gets drunk in the Rovers and Jim has to take him home. Gail sees Martin's point of view and suggests that he adopt the children so that they can take his name and she'll change hers to Platt. He agrees. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Main hall Notes *Last appearance of Steph Barnes until 27th April 1992. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey and Alma decide they need some excitement in their lives - but where will they look for it? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,460,000 viewers (2nd place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 23rd April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and 17" from the opening scene was cut, in which Angie Freeman asks Curly Watts for the £406 owed to her by Bettabuy by the end of the week. The ITV3 repeat on 14th February 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1991 episodes